The Shape of Lex's Heart
by Shadow Raven 23
Summary: I wrote this like...YEARS ago. It was about Clark and Lex falling in love and Lex becoming a better man and through the joys of their relationship, getting hitched and kids...but not in that order. I think i wrote this during...Season four or five.
1. Chapter 1

Clark was so exited when he realized that Lex was coming home…he couldn't wait to see his boyfriend.

Then he remembered his cell phone as he grabbed it and checked the battery

"Full Charge." He replied as he looked in the mirror then he threw on some of Lex's Aftershave as he ran downstairs…at a normal Human speed not super speed… When he got there he saw Pete sitting in the kitchen as Pete said "Finally you're gonna be late."

"Thanks for coming man." Replied Clark

"I would not miss my best friend's graduation." Replied Pete as they walked outside

Clark saw a Mustang convertible as it was in crimson

"Graduation present from your mom?" asked Clark

Pete nodded as they hopped in

An hour later at the graduation ceremony Clark was bored…You all know how it is at grad ceremonies: Long boring ass speeches, trying not to fall asleep and wind up snoring through it…loudly

Till his cell vibrated  
He pulled it out and saw the words

_'It's me…I'm back in town Took the Red eye  
I hope I didn't miss you graduate.  
Lex'  
_  
Clark smiled as he sent a message


	2. Chapter 2

Lex was already in Clark's graduation gift number one a Mercedes Benz CL55 AMB in Capri Blue Metallic and doing more than seventy miles an hour

Lex was on a straight road as he slowed down he checked his text messages

_'You didn't…Parents and students BBR.  
Myself included  
Can't wait to find out the gifts  
Clark'  
_  
Lex smiled as he turned the corner and saw the Street

When he spotted Martha and Jonathan he heard the name

"Chloe Sullivan"

Then a few seconds later

"Clark Kent"

Lex let out a piercing whistle as Clark saw Lex

He grabbed the diploma as he used his X ray vision to see past Lex's silk velvet suit

Clark knew what Lex looked like naked…but Lex damn well knew that silk was Clark's one weakness

'Holy shit he's not wearing any boxers What is he trying to do?" wondered Clark as he walked past

Lex slipped the smart key into Clark's hand

When he sat down he was next to Lana and Chloe

He pulled it out as he saw a symbol making Lana wanting to know as she looked then she gasped

"How did you get your hands on a Mercedes?!" Lana asked in a forced whisper which made Chloe look as she gasped in wonder

Later on at the Talon  
Lex and Clark were talking

"So what happened in Greece?" Clark asked

Lex smiled "It went as planned. I see you love your first gift." He replied

Clark nodded

"Good here's the second gift." Replied Lex as he whispered softly

"I want you to move in with me. I want us to live together and I got our results back. We're both clean" whispered Lex

Clark heard that and he smiled at that and nodded  
They continued to hang around till they decided to leave…

Lex was the master at slipping out unnoticed

But Clark was _The Emperor_ when it came to vanishing acts

A few minutes later Clark and Lex were on their way to the Farmhouse to pack up Clark's gear

When they got there Lex had opened the Trunk as he saw bags flying out of Clark's window at variable speeds Lex was at twelve bags… he remembered that he had bought Clark a new wardrobe…for his birthday last year

'my guess is clothes in those flying bags' thought Lex as he was leaning against the Car seeing each bag making it into the trunk

A few minutes later Clark came back out as he jogged over and placed his telescope into the Trunk then he closed it.

He hopped into the Driver's side seat to hear Lex's question

"Are you gonna come out?" asked Lex when Clark pressed the Engine start button on the Gear stick then he hit the Brake and put it in gear

He floored it as he was heading to Their place.

"Yeah. Tomorrow face to face. I'm gonna leave my Car at our place." Replied Clark

Lex nodded

when they got to the Mansion Clark took half and Lex took half. They got to the door Clark saw the Trunk close and could hear the doors lock

"Whoa." He replied

"I gotta explain it to you." Replied Lex

Clark nodded as they went inside

Clark followed Lex to the second floor as he saw that Lex was heading for a room with double doors

Lex used his foot to open it

"Whoa Lex." Replied Clark as they went into Lex's bedroom

"Hope you like it."

The room was large and of course Lex had a big bed and silk sheets

Clark and Lex were hanging up Clark's clothes.

When they were done with the clothes

Lex looked at Clark

"Baby My third graduation gift is me." Replied Lex

"Huh?" Clark asked

"I'm ready and I want you as my first time." Replied Lex

"Alex…I love you." Replied Clark as he walked up to Lex and placed his hands on Lex's waist.

Lex smiled as he said "So…Will you be my first time?"

"But what…" started Clark

"I spread those rumors." Interrupted Lex

"I'm not talking about the rumors that you're a ladies man I was talking about Dinner." Replied Clark

"oh."

Clark looked into Lex's eyes as he said "I don't think you could handle me inside you Alexander."

"Alex or lex." Replied Lex

"Alex If you think you can handle me a kid raised on a farm completely ripped and packing a big cock." Softly spoke Clark

Lex moved his hands to Clark's Pants as he unbuttoned them and pulled them down

He dropped his jaw as he saw Clark's cock

"Shit how big are you when you're soft?" Lex asked

"a soft and very thick nine inches when I'm hard eleven and three quarters." Clark whispered into Lex's ear which made him close his eyes and moan

"I think I better have those therma care wraps sent here." Replied Lex

"I think so too." Replied Clark


	3. Chapter 3

They went to the Kitchen in their boxers as both of them fixed the same thing Spaghetti and meatballs:

Lex was at the stove Clark smiled seductively as he fired his laser at Lex's ass causing the older man to moan and arch back

"What was that for?" he asked

"I'm just wondering whether a Luthor can handle an Alien farmboy's cock inside him." Replied Clark

Lex smiled as he said "Oh yeah…I think I may need to have a masseuse."

Clark walked over as he started to place his hands on Lex's waist

Lex started to feel a pulsating heating sensation enveloping his body nothing too fierce just gentle heat pulses that were starting to get him hard

"Jesus Clark….You keep that up and I'm gonna cum."

Clark smiled as he turned lex around so the front part of his silk boxers would meet Clark's mouth

Clark slowly took Lex's cock into his mouth and took him to his roots in one swoop

"Holy fuck…" gasped out Lex as he couldn't believe it

Clark kept it up as he was carefully but passionately giving Lex a taste of what would happen

Lex was gripping the counter top till Clark picked him up and stood there With Lex on his shoulders and Clark's mouth taking Lex's cock to his roots

Lex was leaning his head back as Clark was supporting his back with his hand

"Holy fuck….He's gonna kill me one day but what a way to go." Moaned out Lex as Clark was laughing as he still had Lex's cock in his mouth then Lex moaned loudly as he held Clark's head as he shot his pent up loads

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOhhhhhhh Maaaannn Next time remind me to not see which one of us can hold out." Moaned out Lex as Clark was too busy Inhaling Lex's scent and closely addictive Cum

When Lex finished shooting Clark lowered Lex down to the floor then they kissed as Lex wanted to taste his own cum

after the kiss Lex gasped as he said "Oh man…"

Clark finished cooking Dinner as Lex sat down at the table nearly exhausted

Two minutes later Clark was plating it up and he set out a baking sheet as he placed out Garlic bread to heat up

Clark walked to the wine pantry and selected a Cabernet Sauvignon then he came back into the Kitchen he set the bottle down on the table then he walked to the Tray of garlic bread

Clark read the temperature and the time

He used his heat vision on each one and when it was ready Clark smiled

"That was a lot faster than using the Oven." Replied Clark as he took the tray and the three plates over to the table

"You never cease to amaze me." Gasped out Lex

Clark smiled  
"Do you have that Red Meteor rock around?" he asked

"Yeah why?" asked Lex

"Trust me." Whispered Clark as they started eating  
-

"Jonathan Clark's not upstairs in his room and he's not in the barn." Replied Martha

"He's not here." Replied Jonathan as he hander her a letter

_'Dear Mom and Dad  
You found this letter from me I'm moving out  
but I'm coming back tomorrow to reveal something to the both of you  
I only hope I don't regret it.  
Clark'  
_-


	4. Crimson Regret

_Crimson Regret_

In the morning Clark looked at Lex's muscular body as he sighed  
He got out and took the smart key after leaving a note.

Clark walked out of the Mansion in his boxers wearing one of Lex's shirts as he just pulled the door handle to the driver side as he hopped in and closed it he then pressed the Engine start button on the gear stick as the Car started up then he put it in gear

As he left he looked in the mirror as he saw a Black SUV from the Mansion following him

Clark looked at the stereo as there was a note on it with two words

_"Play me"_ in Lex's handwriting

Clark did

_"Hey baby."_

The sound of Lex's voice was a relief for him

_"You probably noticed a team of my security shadowing you. I asked them to. I didn't know whether you would take your car or not but since you're listening to this I take it you're in the Benz… They'll follow you to the Farm there's only three guys in the SUV  
I'll be outside when you get back"_

Clark smiled as he came to the turn for the farm

When he pulled up to the house he hopped out as he saw his mom and dad standing outside

Clark walked up to them as he said "It's taken me a lot of time to be able to tell you two this."

"What ever it is we will love you." Replied Martha as she noticed the Security officers hopping out and stopping at Clark's car

"Mom…Dad…Lex and I have been dating for the last two years. We're no longer virgins. I'm gay. And I hope you can accept it."

Martha and Jonathan went inside Clark assumed that they needed to talk

Two minutes later they come back out as Clark saw the box

"What are you…." Clark started as the guards started to walk up

Martha opened the box as Clark stumbled back falling down the stairs as he was groaning in pain

"HELP…ME." He gasped out as the three guards pulled out their guns and aimed it at Jonathan and Martha's heads

"Put that away and step back we will not ask this nicely again." Replied one of the guards as they were in close range.

Jonathan and Martha looked up to see three guns aimed at their heads

She closed the box as she and Jonathan stepped back towards the house as one of the guards helped Clark to his feet.

"You're driving." He replied as he slowly made his way to the passenger side as he opened the door and slowly hopped in

The guard hopped in as Clark had started the Car up

They left the Farm


	5. Black Dragon

Black Dragon

Lex was in his robe and boxers as he was waiting to find out how it went. He was pacing back and forth as the numerous thoughts for Clark was rampaging

'I should have went with him instead of sending a team with him.'

Lex was so deep in thought

'Clark's the best thing to ever happen to me. He helped me put my father away for good. I don't want to see his kind and Gentle spirit destroyed….'

He heard the sound of engines as he looked

He saw a guard in Clark's car and saw Clark on the passenger side as he sighed while walking over

Lex opened the door as Clark looked up at him miserably

Lex helped Clark out then he carried him inside as Lex knew it was bad when Clark lowered his head into his shoulder and was silently crying

When Lex got Clark to his office he eased him down on the couch as he saw a guard follow

Lex was about to speak as the Guard jumped in

"Sir…Clark went up to them and told them. Then they pulled out this green rock as it made Clark fall down he was moaning and groaning in pain. They were gonna leave the green rock on him if we hadn't been there to stop them." Replied the guard as Lex nodded

Lex eased Clark up and pulled him into his arms as he lowered his head and started to cry silently

The guard took that as a sign to leave him alone

Lex started to cry softly

'WHY!? All he wanted to do was to let his adopted parents know that he has a relationship. And what do they try to do…try to kill him with the green Kryptonite…Clark's the gentlest person I know. When we first met he saw a side that was deep within me. We became friends…then now we're boyfriends… I just can't believe it…I thought that they would understand but I guess I was wrong. Clark I'm so sorry that this happened to you…'

"Please forgive me for not being there with you." Lex whispered softly before he fell into a troubled sleep

Clark woke up two hours later as he realized that he was in Lex's arms as he looked and saw the dried tear stains

Clark sighed as he pulled Lex down and awakened Lex with a Kiss

"Don't say anything. I could see it in your eyes that and the tear stains." Replied Clark

Clark sat up then straddled Lex as he said "Who needs them? WE don't."

Lex started to smile slowly as the Guard who drove Clark's car came back

"Clark…you okay?"

"Yeah John I'm fine." Replied Clark

A few minutes later Clark's cell went off as he saw Lana's number displayed

"It's not a good time Lana." Replied Clark

"What happened…I was over at your house and the second I asked about you…I ran to my Car in under a minute from the kitchen then started it up and got the hell out of there." She replied

Clark sighed

"Lana I revealed to them that I'm in a relationship with Lex that's going on two…three years this Saturday. I'm already depressed however Lex is a mess." Replied Clark as he hung up on her

He pocketed his cell as he pulled Lex up

He guided Lex to their bedroom

"What are you gonna do?" asked Lex

"First…you need a through massage Just that. Nothing else. Then I'm gonna explore the Mansion." Replied Clark

Lex nodded as he took his shirt off

Clark placed a hand on his chest as he noticed

"Damn I thought you were completely hairless." Clark replied

"Clark…you didn't notice that my cock and balls were surrounded by a Red forest of pube hair?" Lex asked

"No I was too busy yesterday teasing you and giving you some relief."

Twenty minutes later Lex was asleep and relaxed from the massage

Clark went back into the office as Lex's office phone rang

He grabbed it as he said "Lex's Office…He's indisposed…Yeah I can take a message…okay I'm writing it onto his laptop and his desktop so either way he'll see the message…Okay…Bye."

Clark sighed as he looked at the message

Warn Lex that his dad escaped from prison and is coming after him and Clark

He saw Lex's Wallet as he knew that Lex wouldn't mind

Clark was on a site as he saw a weapon that looked much like a Sai

"Huh...Jutte.." he replied

minutes later Clark was on a site as he saw Golden Oriole Katana, he then found a Black Dragon three piece Ninja Sword set, A Marble Red Katana Super set

That was totaled to be above a thousand dollars He used Lex's American Express gold card and had it shipped here

"I'll let him know about it when he wakes up."

Clark then went out of the office as he started to explore.

An hour later he was on the third floor as he saw a door and opened it

He saw that it was set up as a memorial

"Julian." Whispered Clark as he closed the door and went back downstairs to their bedroom

when he walked in Lex woke up

"Did you have a nice nap?" Clark asked

Lex nodded

"I'm glad" Clark replied as he pulled out a bottle of a hundred year scotch and a bottle of Aleve

Lex saw that as he said "What's wrong?"

"The Warden of the prison your father's in called He wanted to warn you and me that your father escaped and is most likely coming here."

Lex groaned

"I also bought us a few things Hope you don't mind me using your gold card." Replied Clark

"Not at all…what did you get me?"

"Well you know that gun you have with the four holes?"

Lex nodded  
"I got us each two .50 caliber Desert eagles with the laser sight, flashlight, and Top accuracy/Silencer attachments as well as five clips for each gun and a few boxes of .50 caliber Hollow point bullets. Then for me I got a few Samurai Katanas."

Lex raised his eyebrows as he arched himself up

"You….into samurai Katanas?" Asked a disbelieving Lex

Clark nodded "It's one of my Vices aside of having great taste in men."

Lex smiled "So you know how to use it?"

Clark said "My Heritage. According to the writing in the caves I know how to handle any earth based weapon that's portable."

"When they get here. That. I. Got. To. See." He replied

Clark folded his arms across his chest as he seductively said "You saw my other talents that are part of my heritage and race last night."

Lex's jaw dropped

"So now that I have your UNDIVIDED attention I am constantly finding out more new abilities about my body and powers…"

"I think I need that bottle of aspirin now." Replied Lex

"I think so too." Replied Clark


	6. Maxed Out

_Maxed Out_

Five days later

The Packages that Clark ordered arrived as he smiled

AN hour later Lex wanted to see how good Clark was with the Katana so he used his foil

Clark was a master with the Katana as he had the upper hand each time till Lex called it.

Lex knew that His birthday was coming up and He found Clark practicing his Katana skills with John

An hour later Clark saw him as Lex walked over

He whispered into Clark's ear

"I've been a very bad boy."

Clark smiled as he sheathed his Katana and bowed to John then he saw Clark whispering something into Lex's ear and from the look that was on Lex's face

'He's gonna need another headboard.'

Moments later Clark was on his back as Lex's head was buried

Clark was moaning in sheer pleasure as he felt Lex's Tongue rimming him

"Fuck Lex…I want you right now." Moaned out Clark

Lex looked up as Clark said "NOW or no more of my special blowjobs that make you lose your mind, sanity and senses for a good five hours after you cum."

Lex grabbed the Lube as he lubed up Clark's hole and was about to lube a finger

Clark grabbed Lex as he said "as horny as I am I want you inside me showing me exactly how much stamina you have for a Human."

Lex's jaw dropped then he stripped as he lubed up his ten inch thick cock and once he got it past the muscle ring Lex started to Slam his cock into Clark as he let out a passionate Moan and wrapped his legs and arms around Lex

"God yes Lex…Harder…" moaned out Clark

Lex was smiling as he groaned

"God Clark….you're really tight. But it feels so good." Moaned out Lex as Clark smiled

"I feel the same way now shut up and pound me into the Mattress." Moaned out Clark

"You want it you got it." Replied Lex as he started pounding Clark's ass harder as Clark was moaning passionately

Lex leaned down for a passionate kiss as Clark gave him one with pure lust need and passion in it

An hour later Clark's big cock was leaking precum as Lex grabbed a dab as he tasted it

"Damm Pretty good Clark." Moaned out Lex

Clark was so enjoying it feeling the pleasure of having Lex's cock thrust in and pull out of his ass was intense

Then Clark arched up as he moaned out "Do it again" Breathlessly

Lex smiled and kept it up as he realized he hit Clark's prostate.

Clark was moaning passionately as Lex was pounding Clark so hard that he was breaking the headboard with his head

Ten minutes later Lex moaned out long and loud as Clark could feel Lex shooting his cum inside his now used to be Virgin ass as Clark moaned out while Lex was jacking him off

"I'm cumming…I'm cumming…" Clark moaned

Lex made the mistake of pointing Clark's cock at his face and the next thing he knows is that he hears Clark's feral growl which sounds like a Lion's roar and his face is covered with Clark's cum as it drips down and covering his chest

Lex pulled out as Clark helped him to lay down then Clark licked up his cum and Lex's sweat and musk at the same time.

When Lex could see

"I take it that you only cum that much during your first time or is that what will happen whenever you cum?"

"My pent up loads since thirteen." Replied Clark

Lex's eyes went wide

"Thir… but you're Eighteen….Four fucking years you've… Oy fey." Replied Lex

"Well think of it like this." Replied Clark who shook his head and hair free of the debris of the wood from the now broken headboard then cleared it off of the bead

"We've christened our room, I've blown you in the Kitchen….then there's the fourteen other rooms that are in this mansion that we haven't christened." Replied Clark

"I can't believe it….my boyfriend is an alien who's fucking horny." Replied Lex

Clark straddled Lex as he said in a soft breathless type of voice

"I don't think your body could take my horniess you would be sore for a week and you would need two weeks for the sore ness to get lost."

Lex moaned as he thrusted his pelvis and cock into Clark's body

"I'm gonna like this." Replied Clark as he crawled down to Lex's balls and hole

Lex looked at the mirror that was on the ceiling as he had a look of fear as he said "Mommy."

Lex's moans… loud moans could be heard OUTSIDE the mansion much less on every floor you could hear his passionate moans, screams, and pleadings for more

Clark was so smiling as he discovered he could have his tongue do the super speed

As Lex was completely covered in sweat as his cock shot it's seventh load in two hours  
He was spassing out and his head was tossing from side to side

'My god I think I unleashed a horny alien on me…Like I said before….He's gonna kill me this way but what a way to go knowing complete sexual satisfaction coming from every sense on my body.' Thought Lex as he arched up and let out a powerful moan

The Guards were smiling

"Damn Clark sure knows how to make Lex scream, yell and moan passionately" they replied

Clark was now using his super speed on his mouth as he was inhaling Lex's cock at a fast pace

Lex's eyes bolted wide with passion as he could barely make a sound

'I think I'm dying how about that…I'm nearly twenty seven and I'm about to die from receiving the most intense blow job in my life….' Thought lex as he felt Clark's cock inside him making love to him as his ass was getting more sore

When Lex came for the final time that day Clark noticed that Lex wasn't speaking as he was cumming in Lex's ass

He sighed as he pulled out a oxygen tank and turned it on to full blast as he placed the mask over his face then pulled out of Lex's ass slowly

Two minutes later Lex took a deep breath as he started coughing intensely

Clark also pulled out a gallon sized bottle of Gatorade as he opened it up and took a swig then when Lex was breathing better on his own Clark turned the oxygen tank off as he handed the Gatorade to lex who drained the whole bottle in twenty five seconds

Clark raised his eyebrow at that

"You okay baby?" Clark asked

Lex gasped as he nodded

The phone to the room rang as Clark grabbed it

"Hello….no he's fine….his body's completely sore and we agreed to tape it Yeah…that's why I bought the Oxygen tank and a case of Gatorade in the gallon size… yeah he's gonna rest while I head to the Kitchen and make something….Oh…Subway delivered….cool. Yeah he's definitely hungry for food. I'll head down and bring it up." Replied Clark as he put on a pair of Lex's Silk velvet boxers as he moaned

"I see why you like them." Replied Clark as he took a Katana with him from the sheath and went downstairs

Clark saw the three foot long subs and saw the slumped guards as he sighed and swept the mansion

"Lionel." He replied bitterly as he ran after him.

'Damm...I forgot to use the Anal balm on Lex's ass' Thought Clark


	7. Quiet Voices

_Quiet Voice_

He caught up to him as he jumped up and used a Hurricane kick as he caught Lionel dead in his back making him sailing into the floor and stopped a foot from Lex's Desk

Then he walked to Lionel as he was slowly getting up

"Did anyone get the licenses and plates from that fleet of Mack trucks?" He asked

He finally stood up and turned around as he saw Clark smiling

"If you're looking for me….I'm right here…" Clark replied then added

"I had a feeling that you would pop up here…." He replied as he pulled out a remote

"This is a remote signal. The Police and the FBI are monitoring it and when I pressed it your location was displayed they already have agents in town…most likely at the Talon since it's closest." Replied Clark

Lionel started to get pissed

"LEX BETRAYED ME! I knew he had it in him but I never thought he would have had the FBI involved." Replied Lionel

"So you want him right?" asked Clark as Lex was at the door listening in

"NO I want to apologize to him."

"Let's wait awhile." Clark replied

"For what?" asked Lionel and mouthed Lex

Clark started letting his rage out that he had ever since the incident at the Shit plant.

"You would purposely have your son locked up in a mental institution…Have doctors destroy his short term memory, and then locked him up at that shit plant with me included. Lex is my boyfriend. I would have not let him get hurt if it exploded just because you want to keep your fucking secrets….you're a monster….Lex is nothing like you. He has compassion and more to the point he's a better man than you ever will be." Replied Clark as he was looking dead into Lionel's face with his rage loose

Lionel was looking at the Katana that Clark was holding

The Blade changed color as it turned to a dark blood red color

"I'm tired of you hurting the people that I care about. I'm tired of you hurting Lex…I hope you rot in prison and better yet get transferred To Leavenworth Federal Prison. I won't lie to Lex like you have…and right now you better fucking pray that the FBI comes through those doors or I'm gonna take you and slam you through the pool table. And keep it up till you are dead. Besides….you're the most hated man in Kansas and if your lawyers were able to convince a Judge from another state to read your records and the evidence That Judge wouldn't even bother and no Jury on the planet would convict me if I killed you. Hell they wouldn't even bat an eye or shed a tear." Replied Clark as he grabbed onto Lionel's Shoulder with a strong vice grip as he grabbed him then as he was about to hurl Lionel's body Lex ran out as he said "Baby stop."

"I agree." Replied the FBI agents who ran in

Lex could see the rage in Clark….in his eyes…his body language… everything

"Clark….you're scaring me." Replied Lex softly

Clark dragged Lionel over to the pool table then he slammed him onto the top of it as he held a Katana to his neck

"IF I EVER HEAR THAT YOU ESCAPE AGAIN AND COME AFTER ME AND MY BOYFRIEND…WHEN I AM DONE WITH YOU….. YOU WILL REGRET SEEING MY FACE AND YOU WILL KNOW PAIN, AND SUFFERING BEFORE YOU DIE AT MY HANDS….SO I SUGGEST YOU GO WITH THE AGENTS OR ELSE." Roared out Clark in a tone that had everyone but Lionel in fear

"Or else what?" Lionel asked

Clark grabbed him and threw him off of the table as he held the katana up as the blade was pointed up then he drew two fingers across it then threw it at the table and walked to Lex A second later Clark extended his left hand behind him as he caught the blade while Passionately kissing Lex

They saw the Pool table fall to pieces then more pieces again.

Lionel looked at Clark as he heard Clark say in a quiet voice "I'm an expert with Katanas and Knife throwing. So get him out of here before I take his life."

"Not that quiet voice." Softly spoke Lex


	8. Lithium

_Lithium_

Several hours after Lionel was captured

Lex was sitting behind his desk as he was watching Clark as he was still holding the Katana

He heard Clark sigh as he saw him sheath the Katana then walk over

"I'm sorry Alex." replied Clark

Lex nodded as he turned to face him

"Whether you knew it or not you were scaring me." started Lex

"I'm so sorry but I was holding back on what Lionel has done since I heard of him I just couldn't take it. I know your body and senses are practically telling you to be ready to bolt."

"Exactly." replied Lex

"Where would you go before you found yourself wrapped in my arms?" Clark asked

the phone rang as Clark grabbed it

"Yeah...Patch them through." Clark sighed as Lex was wondering why Clark had a look of tired on his face

"What." He replied as he listened and nodded a few minutes later

"Fine... I'll be there Ten minutes. Just to listen" Clark hung up as he said "That...was THEM. They claim that they realized..."

Clark started feeling pains as he said "They made a mistake in attempting to kill me."

Lex got up and held Clark in his arms as he sighed "You agreed to come alone and listen to what they had to say right?" He asked

Clark nodded as he took his Desert Eagles and attached them to the Holsters and put on his Velvet colored Trench coat as he kissed Lex

"I'll be back."

Then Clark took off using his super speed as Lex hit two buttons on his keyboard

the Front door was opening as Clark ran through as was the gate

"I hate it when he does that." replied Lex as he sat down then he jumped up and ran towards the garage as he took the keys to the Ferrari Modena in Velvet as he hopped in and started it up then he floored it out of there

"I made the mistake of not being there the first time I won't make it again." Lex replied as he saw a figure in the middle of the street, he slowed down and saw the figure turn around. He saw that it was Clark about a mile's walk from the Farm house as Lex hopped out Clark went down on one knee in pain

"Baby?" Lex asked as Clark looked up

Clark slowly stood up as he walked as fast as he could and Lex could hear him hurling as he wondered what's wrong with his lover

Two minutes later Lex had drove the Modena closer to Clark as he hopped in then Lex drove there at fifty mph

Jonathan saw a Car come up

"Martha...He's here." replied Jonathan as She came running out

They saw the Modena turn in and head straight for the house.

The car came to a stop as Lex hopped out and slid across the...trunk as he opened Clark's door as he helped him out

"You sure you want to do this?" asked Lex

Clark nodded as Lex could see the relief in his eyes just by Lex being there

When they got inside Lex helped Clark sit down on the couch

"Thanks." Clark replied

"What..." Started Martha

"You said you wanted to talk...just get right to it." replied Clark

"We're sorry for trying to kill you..." started out Martha as Lex Covered Clark's mouth

"Before you open that mouth of yours let her get all of it out before you respond." replied Lex

Clark nodded as Lex let his mouth go

"We were shocked when you told us we reacted in a bad way. I know...What we did to Lana probably took the cake since she didn't do anything wrong but mention your name."

Clark was about to open his mouth till Lex had to grab onto the pillar he was next to as Clark super speeded to the bathroom then Lex followed him as he soon heard Vomiting.

"What's wrong?" asked Lex

Clark was still vomiting so Lex walked out the bathroom door as he said "Is that what you wanted us to know?"

Martha and Jonathan nodded

Then Martha elbowed her husband

"And to ask Clark to forgive us and to give us another chance."

Clark stood up slowly as Lex helped him

Lex took out a bottle of water as he said "Rinse your mouth out."

Clark nodded as he started speaking  
as Lex smiled

"You understood that?" Martha asked

Lex nodded "Clark said that he forgives you and will give you another chance."

There was a few more mumbles from the bathroom

"What do you mean you were expecting them to extend the olive branch?" Lex asked as they heard more mumbling while Clark was rinsing his mouth out

"Whadda ya mean you were expecting them to slam the door but not to pull out the Rock?" Lex asked

"It's one of a Parents reaction, Pretend it doesn't exist...then there's the infamous tossing out of the house." replied Clark

"And when were you gonna tell me?" asked Lex

"When I got back to our house." replied Clark

then Clark looked at his Belly as he used his X-ray vision on his belly

he saw nothing different then he saw that his asshole was getting wider as his eyes widened in confusion…then he looked up and started counting on his fingers then he looked back down at his belly

He was able to Zoom in as he saw

'Holy shit It's a baby...but'

Clark's head snapped up as he started pacing and mentally yelling

'I'm fucking Pregnant...How the...oh...then whe...oh...' Clark stopped then looked at Lex as Lex shot back a puzzled look

Clark continued pacing as he was wondering how all three would take it till Pete walked in

"Hey Guys." replied Pete

Clark opened up his trench coat as he pulled out the guns and held them in front of the coat as he said "I'm only gonna say this once...Alex remember when I told you that I'm discovering new things." Lex nodded then he shut his eyes closed as it was written all over his face

"Outside?" asked Clark

"Outside." replied Lex

they walked out and into the barn

"How the hell did thi..." Started Lex as he realized

"How long does a Kryptonain Pregnancy last?" asked Lex

"I don't know." replied Lex


End file.
